Daisuki
by miso berry
Summary: He doesn't really like to admit it directly, but he has many reasons as to why he likes to spend time with her. SoulxMaka


**A/N: I finally watched Soul Eater a few weeks ago. At every interaction between Soul and Maka, my shipping instincts would take over (I apologize for being such a fan girl) , and I finally decided to write a fic for them.  
**

**Daisuki**

**One shot**

**000**

**1. When playful kisses turn into something much more intense.**

The two were seated comfortably on the couch in front of the TV. Maka had her knees drawn up, with her chin resting gently on them. Soul was slouching as usual, letting one leg sit on the table. The couple stared at the screen quietly. The day had been typical. Nothing much had happened at school, besides the usual. Even though they were silent, the aura was not awkward, until a certain scene appeared on the television.

The couple on the TV screen were high schoolers, looking about their age. The girl was seated at a table at a library, while the boy was seated across from her, sneaking glances. He finally leaned forward. "Hey, I have something to tell you," he whispered. Raising an eyebrow, the girl also leaned forward. He kept gesturing her to lean closer and closer with his finger.

When her face was only a few centimeters away from his, he grinned and gave her a small peck on the lips. The female blushed furiously, hastily retreating back to her seat while the boy gave her a goofy smile.

Soul noticed Maka fidget lightly in her seat.

"Maka."

"Hm"- When she turned her face in his direction, she felt a soft sensation on her lips. The next thing she knew, he was seated back in his original spot, slouching and smirking. She blushed.

"No fair..." She mumbled. "My turn, Soul," she insisted, tugging on his sleeve. Rolling his eyes at her childish actions, he lifted his face up. "Go ahead," he told her. She delivered a quick kiss to his lips before pulling back, seemingly satisfied.

The TV screen now featured the couple in an angry argument.

"That was fast," Maka said, slightly amused. She quickly turned towards Soul again, and he rose an eyebrow in response. "One more?" She questioned, holding her index finger out. He sighed.

"Sure, sure," he muttered, lazily lifting his face up once more. The girl pecked his lips again. This time, instead of shifting back to her spot, she rested herself against his side, placing her head against his shoulder. He glanced down at her. He dipped his head down, pecking the top of her head. In reply, she quickly kissed his cheek.

"Ma-ka," Soul said, separating the syllables more dramatically to get her attention. She looked up at him, and when she did, he gave her lips another tiny kiss. He leaned down again, pressing his lips against hers. But instead of pulling back again, he stayed there, gently moving his lips and holding her cheek to keep her face in place.

Remaining in that lip lock, he shifted their positions so that he was lying down on the couch with her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mm..." A short sound escaped Maka's throat. He watched her through half open eyes as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, and almost grinned when her cheeks flushed. He closed his eyes, groaning into the kiss as her tongue rubbed meekly against his.

Soul soon found his hands disappearing underneath her shirt. His finger tips were numbing at the thought of touching her. He quickly pulled her bra down, enough to let him touch her. When his thumb brushed against a nipple, she instantly arched her body and moaned again.

His mouth moved away from her lips and went down to her neck, gently nipping her there. He squeezed her bare breasts, and she moaned his name, making him want to go further. Just as he was about to tug down her skirt, something dark and fuzzy hopped onto his face.

"B-Blair-chan!" Maka shouted, embarrassed as she removed herself off of Soul and fixed her bra. Soul grit his teeth together, and the cat quickly hopped back onto the floor.

"Why the hell would you do that? Didn't you see that we were _busy_?" Soul demanded, sitting up. Maka gulped, still looking extremely flustered. Blair licked one of her paws, completely calm.

"I'm hungry," she stated. He stared at her at disbelief before charging. But Blair was faster, and ran to the side, watching in amusement as Soul's face collided with a leg of the table.

He spent the rest of the night grumbling unhappily on the couch, with an icepack on his bruising cheek.

**2. When he displays public affection with her in front of her father.**

Maka and Soul were strolling down the halls of the school, casually conversing over a project that was going to be due next week. Soul glanced up ahead and smirked at what he saw.

Spirit was walking straight towards them. But he was still a ways off, and hadn't noticed them approaching yet. The white-haired boy grinned.

"Remember, I'm not doing your project for you, okay? I know you haven't even started on it yet"- Maka stopped accusing her boyfriend when he quickly reached over and held onto her hand. "Soul?" She questioned. He shrugged.

"What? I can't hold your hand?" He asked. She sighed, before gently giving his hand a squeeze. "Well, fine then. But that doesn't excuse you from the project," she continued.

"Whatever," Soul said, looking back at Spirit, who was now closer. Soul smirked as Spirit's eyes finally landed on his daughter, and his daughter's hand, which Soul was holding onto. The scowl that appeared on Spirit's face greatly amused him.

Soul placed his head on Maka's shoulder. "Soul, stop that. You're heavy," she told him. He moved his face into the nape of her neck, before taking in a breath of her strawberry scented hair. She was blushing now. He could feel the increase of heat on her neck.

"S-Soul, don't do that here..." She hissed. The boy glanced over at Spirit, who was fuming now.

"Eater! You better unhand my daughter!" He shouted, stomping towards them. Maka blinked in surprise, now knowing the reason for Soul's sudden acts of affection. Her face darkened another shade of pink.

"P-Papa!" She said in a nervous greeting. Soul was grinning in triumph, that was, until Maka's father launched a furious fist which sent Soul flying into a wall.

When Soul awoke, he felt sore and extremely irritated. He also felt a weight on his lap. He looked down, prepared to glare at whatever was on his lap, but his eyes quickly softened. Maka was sitting in a chair, with her head rested on his lap. She was sound asleep, and facing him, letting him gaze at her peaceful expression. He also noticed (and it nearly made his heart stop), that her hand was holding onto his. He stared at her again before sighing.

"Idiot..." He muttered, before closing his eyes.

**3. When he can catch her when she falls.**

"Ugh, I hate the library," Black Star groaned as he, and the rest of the group, walked into the said area. Soul scoffed. "It's because you have to stay quiet, isn't it?" He asked knowingly.

"Well, yeah! How am I supposed to make myself known in _here_?" Black Star demanded, crossing his arms.

"Simple. You don't," Soul replied dryly. Tsubaki hastily placed a hand over Black Star's mouth, successfully muffling his explosion.

"I know you don't want to be here, Black Star, but we have to check out some books for the project," she said gently. Her partner scowled. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. Tsubaki smiled at him softly.

"If only this project could have been done in pairs. It would have been symmetrical with two people. When you present, you could have one person on each side. How am I supposed to present if I can only be on _one_ side of the poster?" Kid demanded, frowning deeply at his dilemma.

"Don't think about that right now, Kid," Liz sighed, watching as her sister giggled and skipped to the other side of the room. "By the way, where did Maka go?" She asked, looking around.

"Ah. I saw her go that way. She's probably looking for a certain book," Tsubaki spoke up, pointing in a certain direction. Silently, Soul separated from the group and walked off in that direction, looking for his pig-tailed girlfriend. He easily spotted her, standing on a stool and struggling to get a book that was on the highest shelf.

Maka's tongue was sticking out in concentration. One of her fingertips brushed against the book she was after. _Just a little further_, she thought as she rose up even more on her toes.

"Ah!" Her foot slipped, and her body instantly began to fall to the side. The girl quickly held her arms out to soften her fall, but soon found that that wouldn't be necessary. Instead of landing on the floor, she found herself in someone's arms.

"Thank you, Soul," Maka said as he placed her back onto her feet. He scratched the back of his head, scowling lightly at her.

"Don't go reaching for stuff too far above you, short stack," Soul told her, stepping onto the stool that she was previously on. She glared at him. "You're barely taller than me, Soul," she informed him.

"Yeah, but I've got a better sense of balance," he said as he snatched the book and passed it down to her. Maka childishly puffed her cheeks out as she took the book and began to walk away. He blinked in surprise as he hopped off the stool.

"What? No thanks for that?" He asked. Maka kept walking towards the checkout counter, firmly ignoring him. He sighed, pressing his palm onto his forehead.

"Black Star, that's not how you look for books..." Tsubaki said worriedly as she watched her partner draw a book from the shelf, read the title, and toss it over his shoulder. "Someone might trip over these," she continued, beginning to pick up the books he had thrown.

"If it's not the book I'm looking for, it doesn't deserve to be in my presence!" He announced, tossing yet another book onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Maka was still concentrating on ignoring Soul and acting annoyed. While doing so, she stumbled over a book on the floor and began to fall forward. She let out a tiny squeak as Soul quickly grabbed onto her waist from behind and helped her keep her balance. She whipped around to yell at him, but decided not to when she saw him smirking at her. With a blush, and a short "hmph!", she turned around again to the checkout counter.

"No thanks for that either, huh?" Soul asked, crossing his arms. Regardless, he continued to follow her around, making sure she did not fall.

**4. When he finds a new sensitive spot on her body during you-know-what.**

He was trailing his lips down her neck, determined to have all of her. This time, they were in his room, and on his bed, leaving only a thirty percent chance of Blair walking in and interrupting. Maka was whimpering below him. His tongue flicked out against her shoulder before his teeth gently grazed it. Her body jerked in response, and she slapped a hand over her mouth after letting out a short cry. He rose an eyebrow at her.

"Seriously? Your _shoulders_?" Soul asked in disbelief, turning towards the other shoulder and performing the same action. She gasped loudly and her body jerked against him again. "S-Soul, stop that"-

He bit down on her shoulder, exerting a little more pressure. "Ahh!" She moaned, shutting her eyes tightly. "I'm...going to kill you," she said, panting. He smirked.

"I'm curious...just how good did that feel?" He asked as a hand trailed down her body and underneath her skirt and panties. His finger touched her center, and he was astonished at how damp and heated it was. She couldn't help but moan his name.

"It must've felt really good, if you're already like this," Soul said, beginning to stroke her. Maka was gasping and trembling under him now. He dipped a finger into her core, and she threw her hands over her mouth to muffle the loud sounds escaping her throat. With a mischievous grin, he bit down on one of her shoulders while continuing to pump his finger in and out of her.

"Soul!" She cried out, beginning to shake even more from pleasure. He licked his lips, watching her expression with half-lidded eyes. He wanted to keep doing this until she became a hot, writhing mess. His tongue gently began to lick at the bite mark forming on her shoulder. She continued to pant and breathe heavily below him, unable to speak whole sentences, or even reach up and hold onto him.

"I-I...can't..." Maka whimpered. "Hold on, Maka," Soul said, using his free hand to try and tug his pants down.

"I am the great Black Star, and I now claim this territory as"-

Maka and Soul froze in horror as the bedroom door was thrown open, revealing an energetic Black Star and an apologetic Tsubaki. However, upon seeing the pair on the bed, their expressions quickly changed.

"...mine," Black Star finished his previous sentence in a small squeak, as his face visibly paled. Tsubaki's face reddened and she hastily averted her eyes.

"W-what the hell..." Soul started, gritting his teeth. "Get out already!" He shouted, throwing a blanket over Maka to cover her body, and launching a random book at Black Star's stomach. The blue-haired boy gaped as the book hit him in the gut, and proceeded to crawl to the living room, with Tsubaki's assistance.

"I-I'm sorry, Tsubaki-chan! We'll be right there!" Maka called out, throwing on her clothes. Soul let out a deep breath. He felt a small hand land on his shoulder and rub it comfortingly.

"Sorry Soul. I forgot that I invited them over so we could all finish the project together. Hurry up too, okay? Kid, Liz, Patti and Crona should be here any second," the girl informed him. He stood up grudgingly.

"W-we can finish...later," she whispered. When he looked over at her, she was blushing and avoiding eye contact with him. He smirked.

"Of course," Soul replied, giving her sensitive shoulders a tight squeeze. She gave him a playful glare before leaving the room. He could hear her already beginning to apologize to the two who were waiting in the living room.

He sighed.

_Cold shower, first. Beating up Black Star_, _second_, he thought, picking up some clothes and a towel.

**5. When he can comfort her after a harsh battle.**

"Maka!" Soul shouted as the said girl was thrown into a stone wall. She stood up, panting heavily as she quickly wiped the sweat from her forehead. "I'm okay..." She told him, clutching tightly onto the scythe.

"Maka, we have to use witch hunter right now," Soul told her, cursing when he spotted the monster's shadow appear on the wall. It was slowly advancing towards them.

"But Soul, you"-

"I'm fine! Let's just soul resonate already," he cut in. But he wasn't fine. The more his weapon form was hit and worn out, the more cuts and wounds appeared on his real body. And right now, a pool of blood was beginning to gather at his feet, from all the wounds he had received. Maka was always careful not to use him so much to block attacks, but when the monster noticed that she was doing that to protect him, it aimed its attacks right at the scythe, and Maka had had a difficult time moving Soul out of the way in time. He didn't blame her though. That thought hadn't even crossed his mind.

"O-okay..." Maka finally gave in. "Don't show any hesitation, Maka. Don't think about my safety. It'll affect our resonance if you do," Soul told her. She nodded. "Alright. I'm ready." He grinned.

"Soul resonance!" They shouted in unison. Their souls instantly connected, and Soul was relieved when he felt the usual electrical feeling. Not a hint of hesitation appeared in her soul. It was brimming with confidence and...comforting thoughts of him.

Maka glared ahead at the monster as it began to dash madly towards them. The scythe grew and glowed. She positioned her feet, prepared to run and meet the demon half way.

"Hahhhh!" She cried out, holding the scythe back. "Now!" Soul shouted. Maka's arms swung, and the blade cut the monster cleanly in half. It let out a horrible shriek as its body disappeared, and left behind its soul.

The girl collapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily. "Soul...transform back now. I...need to see you," she told him, catching her breath. Soul obeyed, returning back to his human form. She instantly wrapped her arms around him. It hurt, but he didn't mind.

"You're...covered in blood," she said. He didn't notice that she was crying until he felt her tears seep through his shirt. "I didn't protect you enough," she told him, tightening her grasp. He frowned, feeling guilty.

"Stupid. I'm supposed to be the one protecting you," Soul pointed out, wrapping an arm around her.

"B-but lately, our battles have been ending with you hurt like this," Maka said, beginning to sob lightly. He cringed at how depressed she was.

"You're hurt too. It's just proof that we're trying," he explained, holding her closer. He gently placed a hand on top of her head.

"I don't mind being hurt like this. Maka, you're strong. If I'm hurt, that doesn't make you weak," Soul said. She continued to cry, clutching at his shirt. "Injuries are a sacrifice. The more injuries I have, the more I love you," he said, grinning.

"S-stupid...that hardly has anything to do with it..." She muttered against his chest, beginning to giggle at his poor attempt at creating an analogy. His grin quickly turned into a soft, loving smile. And then-

"Can you, um, get that soul over there for me? I...kind of wanna eat it now."

**A/N: I get bubbly whenever I imagine Maka and Soul as an actual couple. They are so cute together! **

**I hope you enjoyed the story!  
**


End file.
